Ultraman and Voltron Pt1
by B-36
Summary: Ultraman Thunder, the newest Ultraman is now joining a war he knows little about, can he win?


Ultraman Thunder, the most powerful of the space policemen followed the monster Kylor as it fled before him. The monster looked behind him as he tried a 543 turn to avoid his shadow in the deep regions of space. He saw the energy ball of the space policeman follow him; he then flew faster and faster, the spare energy creating a time hole that all but the smartest could follow. But Ultraman wasn't dumb or stupid and thus followed the space beast into the hole to prevent his escape for he had killed trillions in other universes and Ultraman was going to get him for his crimes. The space beast had gained an advantage almost none had, in a wormhole you can only go a certain speed but due to Kylors special power, that rule was broken and thus 2 days ahead of Ultraman, it went on a rampage on Alliance colonies. Ultraman followed two days later and headed towards the planet Earth in an effort to head off Kylor. The energy bubble flew into Earth's atmosphere and Ultraman was amazed to see such a beautiful place, all the more reason to defend it. Then he saw a small ship approach him and he tried to avoid it but failed as he hit a fighter killing the pilot. Ultraman then merged both of their souls together to keep him alive.

The next month in Beijing:

Pilot Thomas Samorti looked up into the doctor's face and said "When will I be finished?" The doctor said "Tomorrow, like I said yesterday, I mean you survived a 100,000 ft. fall at Mach 10! I can't believe pilots!" The doctor left and in came his commander, Squadron Leader Anton Hiro. He looked at his leader who smiled at him and said "Lucky you, we all bet that you were going to do something like this but never expected you to do it." Thomas smiled as the man left and wondered what that statement meant. He then saw a strange man at his bedside, the man had a mask on that seemed to cover his face quite well with two yellow circles for eyes and a small slit (no jokes guys please?) for a mouth. The torso was silver at the top and red at the bottom with a yellow lightning bolt in the middle with a blue light in the middle of the symbol. The arms were red while the legs were red with the boots being yellow. Samorti said "Hi there, local geek convention is in Osaka, not Beijing." The man looked down at him and said "Hello Thomas, I am Ultraman Thunder." Samorti replied "Okay, why the name Ultraman?" Ultraman Thunder started to sigh but caught himself remembering that the Nebula M-87 in this universe was a ruin. He then looked down at the man he saved at the cost of his freedom to go back to his universe and said "I am from an Alternate Universe where the planet Arus did not create the mega-robot Voltron and end their technological development there, instead when the planet went dark some 800 years in the past we became a race of super-cyborgs that sought to defend the Universe, thus Zarkon was defeated and Hagar slain." Thomas looked up at him and said "HOW! You would have to be 400 ft. Tall!"

Ultraman nodded and said "While I am in the capsule next to you, I am human sized and I am normally 400 ft. tall while I can be 7 ft. tall." Thomas said "Fine, I know what's going on here." Ultraman replied "You are not hallucinating and I am real. I am searching for a monster called Kylor who is heading to Earth and will arrive in two days." Thomas replied "Oh no, Zarkons going to be here in that time! Voltron has no chance." Ultraman replied "In two days, press the button on the capsule and I shall assist. Trust me." Thomas nodded and said "I better not look stupid at the end of it." Ultraman replied with a headshake that told him he was not going to look stupid. Then Ultraman disappeared and Tomas fell asleep, seconds later the doctor came in and saw nothing wrong and left wondering who the second voice was.

Thomas flew his fighter towards a slave ship and launched two laser volleys at it; the ship shuddered under the blast then blew apart in flames. Then he saw a robobeast fly into the atmosphere with Voltron in pursuit. He smiled at the robot as it rushed to stop the monster from killing them all. Then he saw a strange beast with the head of a Pterosaur, the torso of a T-Rex, the arms of a giant, four sets of wings each with a horrible claw on them, and the feet of a Marasuchus. The beast sent out waves of energy destroying hundreds of ships and flew down towards Earth with the intent of destroying all. Thomas then heard a voice inside of him, _Send me out, Kylor is here_! With this in mind he took out the capsule and pressed the small button on it, instantly Ultraman appeared and flew down to Earth in pursuit of Kylor.

Kylor was not concerned with Ultraman Thunder at that moment; he was having too much fun beating up both the robobeast and Voltron as he had them both in a headlock. The monster laughed at the weakness of both of his opponents as Ultraman appeared before him. Taking no heed of this new threat Kylor picked up the robobeast and swallowed it and grew some more. Ultraman then ran towards Kylor and freed Voltron from his grasp. Then he looked at Kylor and roared at him and Kylor roared back, then Ultraman fired off a hail of lightning bolts from all around as a previously sunny day turned dark with the flashes of lightning bolts illuminating the dead city and the fighters. Soon afterwards Kylor screeched in horrible pain for the last time as Ultraman and Voltron finished him off by decapitation and massive limb loss. The corpse fell to the ground and the body melted into the ground, Ultraman and Voltron nodded at each other through the quickly lifting cloud cover and Voltron flew away with some trouble as its engines were damaged while Ultraman flew away.

Six miles from his base Ultraman stopped and looked around, then Ultraman shrank and was replaced by Thomas. Thomas, whose soul was bound to Ultramans and thus knew all that had happened nodded and walked back to base, he soon made it to the base and walked into the main complex and walked into General Morgan's room and stopped in muted horror. Adjacent to Morgan was two other Ultramen, both of whom looked similar to Thunder, especially in the face. Morgan spoke first with "Thomas, I heard you're the newest Ultraman." Thomas looked at them and heard Thunder say "My superior Zoffy and the first Ultraman to come to the alternate Earth." Thomas said "Do you wish him to return home?" Zoffy replied "No, we do not require his presence at home; I just wish to fix a mistake before it becomes critical and to be sure Thunder is okay." Thomas then took out his capsule and activated it turning into Thunder who stood before the two other Ultramen. Then Ultraman Hayata (1967) said "My comrade, are you sure you wish to defend the whole alliance with just Volton for support?"

Thunder then realized the job he had just accepted and said "With help, I will be able to." Zoffy nodded and said "Then Ultramen Ace and Taro shall assist you, unfortunately, there is a wait period of a few weeks." Thunder nodded and said "I can wait; me and Voltron can do it." The other two Ultamen nodded and then Ultraman Hayata said "I wish you luck." Then Zoffy gave him two energy balls and at that moment Thomas and Ultraman Thunder were no longer joined in the spirit. Then they went out the door and flew off into space. Thunder was replaced by Thomas who said "This'll be exciting won't it?" Morgan nodded and walked away.

Planet Doom

The evil king Zarkon watched robot gladiators tear apart prisoners of war but it only quenched his boiling anger somewhat. Then a strange man appeared behind him and said "King Zarkon?" Zarkon replied with a snap "What!" Leading all in the king's box to look at the stranger who had just taken off his disguise. Zarkon turned around and saw a strange alien who said "I am Alien Mephilas and I have a proposition for you." Zarkon said "Like what?" Mephilas replied "A way to defeat all of your enemies, including Ultraman." Zarkon replied "Who?" Mephilas replied "The one that defeated the monster that ate your robobeast." Zarkon nodded and said "I'm listening." Mephilas said "In a minute one of my weakest monsters, who has been shrunk, Eleking, will enter the field and defeat the champion with no pain." Zarkon said "Let it be done." Eleking walked out onto the field somewhat nervously and seemed to be afraid of its surroundings. Zarkon looked on the creature as a weakling but waited for the gladiator to kill him when Eleking seeing the gladiator rush swung around and wrapped its tail around the gladiator and promptly electrocuted him. The monster then looked at the gladiator and then destroyed the remnants with his firebreath. Zarkon and all others gasped at this display of power that this scared and controlled monster had shown. Zarkon looked at Mephilas and said "I will look at your army tomorrow." Mephilas nodded as even then he plotted the final downfall of all the Ultramen.


End file.
